Many implements include handlebars by which a person pushes or steers an implement. In some implements, the angle at which handlebar extends from implement is adjustable. Existing mechanisms that connect the handlebar to the implement and allow for its angular adjustment are complex, requiring numerous parts, and may be difficult to assemble.